1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot antenna and, more particularly, to a slot antenna for portable wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet PCs and notebook computers not only have the computational power of desktop computers, but also are much smaller than desktop computers. With improvements of wireless communication technology, many users have begun to use wireless data transmission to achieve better mobile functionality. As shown in FIG. 1, a tablet computer 10 has a wireless module 12. When a user uses the wireless module 12 to connect the tablet computer 10 to a wireless network, to obtain good communication and increase the sending/receiving data rate, the wireless module 12 must employ a monopole antenna 14. However, the monopole antenna 14 has a fragile structure and large dimensions. Consequently, some tablet computers 10 employ a smaller antenna, such as an inverted-F antenna or a microstrip antenna. However, the housing of the tablet computer 10 is usually made of metalic materials. When the antenna 14 is mounted inside the tablet computer 10, it is difficult for the wireless module 12 to transmit or receive signals, and the signal radiation can cause electronic interference to other elements inside the tablet computer 10 as well.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a slot antenna for portable wireless communication devices to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.